


My lullaby

by Nuxcia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Heaven's Arena, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: You end up sharing a bedroom with Hisoka at Heaven's Arena, not having a lot of choice. But when you can't find sleep at night because of the man next to you, the Hunter proposes you a Lullaby to help you fall alseep... one of a kind and one you will remember for sure.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 299





	My lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic' from this universe ! I'm a noob regarding Hunter x Hunter (only watched the anime, didn't read the manga) so I apologize in advance if Hisoka is kinda OOC here.

“Is this a joke?”

You were back in the Heavens Arena, back on the 200th floor but… for so long, a room could be available for each fighter but it seemed that it wasn’t the case anymore. According to the young lady who kindly informed you about the situation, there were too much fighters so everyone had to share a room with someone. Two people by bedroom.

In any other situation, you wouldn’t mind it. Naturally, Gon and Killua were sharing the same room and Kurapikua was sharing his with Leorio. But you…

“I’m really sorry, Y/N.” Kurapika apologized as you were trying to remain calm, arms crossed over your chest. “But you’re the only one among us who could ease him… you know how twisted he can be.”

Both of you glanced at Hisoka, the man with who you were sharing the bedroom. It was bad luck, definitely. Among all the people you could think of, it ended on him. Your E/C orbs slowly went back to the last heir of the Kurta Clan. Your voice was barely a whisper but you knew the Magician could hear you without any problem.

“Fine. You owe me this one, however.”

“I always pay my debts.” The young man smiled. “Thanks again, Y/N. Good night.”

You waved at him and closed the door before locking it once the Hunter was gone. A sigh left your lips. What a day… first all those fights and then, this bad news.

Going back to the inside of the room, you spotted Hisoka sitting on the edge of the bed with that usual smile on his lips. Only him looked like he was going really well with the situation. How surprising… any situation could fit him.

“I’m taking the bathroom first.” you said, pointing at the door leading to the so called room.

“Need a hand to rub your back?”

The tone of voice was playful and soft at the same time. Hisoka cocked his head, keeping that smile on his lips.

“Absolutely not.”

You slammed the door behind you and made sure to lock it. You swore you could hear a chuckle in the main room. By hell, this man… why did Kurapika say you were the only one able to ease him? The red haired man were usually getting on your nerves, even though you always made sure not to show any kind of emotions about it. It would please him far too much.

The warm water was soothing and you took the time to wash your hair and body. Taking a bath robe, you tied the knot of it and stepped outside, leaving the room steaming hot but you didn’t care. The Magician went inside after you and didn’t even complain about the temperature.

You sat on the chair next to the window, hearing the sound of the water in the background. Your eyes started wandering on the city on the other side. Those lights during the night, it was beautiful. Like little fireflies in a huge concrete jungle. Your mind started drifting away as you were almost daydreaming on your seat. The hot water seemed to have affected you more than you could tell and only the movements you heard next to you managed to call you back on earth.

Instinctively, you turned your head and immediately felt a rush of blood on your face. Hisoka was naked in front of you, his skin wet and his hair damped from his shower. You couldn’t help but look at his body. Truly, he was a hunter. All those muscles were perfectly shaped and you wondered for a moment how they could feel moving under your fingers. For an instant, you followed a drop of water getting slowly down on his body, his hip bone and…

You snapped back to reality and threw a pillow at him while yelling.

“Put some damn clothes on!”

“It would be a pleasure but you took the only bath robe available.” he chuckled, catching the poor pillow with one hand without any difficulty.

“Then keep a towel around your waist!”

Your heart was beating fast and you made sure to look away from him. God, why? Why were you flustered like this? It was Hisoka. You were in the same room as an ancient member of the Phantom Troupe and a man who could kill you so easily… but you couldn’t deny that there was something in him that was getting into you.

God damn this man.

Fortunately for your own sanity, the Magician followed your recommendation and put a towel around his waist. And for whatever stupid reason your brain had slide on, you purposefully avoided Hisoka’s eyes for the rest of the day until you both decided it was time to go to bed.

What a brilliant idea… sleeping in the same bed as the man you just saw completely naked few hours ago. And of course, your mind decided it was also the good time to make you remembered how hot his body was. Sure, you were turning your back to him in that same bed and you knew he had done the same but you could still felt his body heat coming at you. You knew one thing for sure: you couldn’t sleep.

Not like this.

As silent as possible, you left the bed and quickly put and secured the bath robe on your body again. You needed a walk and a cold drink. You knew there was a drink dispenser not far from the elevator and if this small walk could erase the sight of the red haired man from your thoughts, you would take it.

The lights were still on in the hallway. You knew everyone was sleeping so no risk to come across some undesirable people. Well, it was what you’ve thought when the soda dropped in the dispenser and you bent to take it. You heard some footsteps and some male voices before seeing them. They were three, probably sharing the same bedroom. Of course, they spotted you and you remembered you were only wearing that bath robe. Great… absolutely great.

“Hey, sweetheart, whatcha doing here?”

The guys circled you in an intimating way.

“None of your business.” You replied with a neutral tone while opening your can and drinking a sip of it.

The cold drink was a relief. At least, those jerks indirectly helped you to erase Hisoka from your mind during a moment. However those same jerks didn’t seem to want to leave you alone.

“Come on, honey. Do ya need some company? Maybe yar roommate isn’t to yar liking… how about us three?”

It was time for a retreat to your room.

“No, thanks. I pass. Good night.”

You walked away, keeping the cold can in your hand. You weren’t stupid. You could hear their footsteps on the carpet behind you. They were following you and weren’t even trying to hide. Great. Absolutely great. Your fingers clenched slightly on the can. You weren’t afraid. But you didn’t want to fight against three idiots who were thinking with their dicks and not their brains. Not when you were only wearing a bath robe.

You were inside your bedroom and almost closing the door when a foot stopped you.

“Leave me.” you warned with a cold tone.

“We can warm yar sheets, ya know. We have plenty of ideas…”

“My my, the lady already told you to leave her, didn’t she? How rude you can be. Besides, I’m already enough to warm her bed.”

You felt a tint of blush on your cheeks and the warmth of a body pressing against your back. Hisoka was right there beside you, a hand on your waist in a possessive way. His other arm was leaning on the door frame. The lights of the hallway gave his features an eerie but yet frightening look to his face. You didn’t hear him, not even have you heard the bed sheets when he left them.

And he was naked.

Again.

The three guys went white as they seemed to recognize him. They probably said something like an apology and immediately left as you managed to finally close and lock the door. Once again, you purposefully avoided the Magician’s eyes.

“Thanks for your help.” you whispered.

As you were about to go back to bed, a hand went next to your face on the wall and Hisoka’s fingers grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. Your E/C eyes met the yellow ones and you held your breath. His gaze… it was like a predator and you were the prey. Your back flattened against the wall behind you and your instincts yelled not to move.

“Why did you leave?”

His voice was soft as velvet unlike his eyes which were sharp as a razor blade.

“I… couldn’t sleep. I thought I could go outside and get a cold drink. To help me fall asleep… guess jerks don’t sleep that easily either.”

“You should have told me, I would have helped you with a lullaby.”

You frowned. A lullaby… seriously?

“It’s not funny, Hisoka.”

“It’s not a joke.”

A silence followed his words which resonated in your mind. Not a joke. With the little help of the dim light coming from the night stand, you tried to see in his eyes if he was joking or not. The gleam you caught wasn’t a joke. He was serious.

“Fine.” You sighed, surrendering as your shoulders dropped. “And what’s that lullaby of yours?”

The only thing you managed to see as a reply was that smile on his lips. A smile you never saw before. And then, his lips were on yours. Your eyes narrowed at the feeling, skin against skin. It was soft and after a few long seconds where you dropped the can which spilled the remaining drink on the floor, his tongue was brushing and asking for a silent permission. You granted it, your lips parted open and your tongue met his.

Your whole body was shivering from the sudden rush of adrenaline mixed with fear and your own arousal. Your hands grabbed his red hair to keep him close to you as he was ravaging your mouth with eager. You could feel his hands opening your bath robe as if the knot was nothing for him and his fingers slide on your skin once it was done, discovering every inch of you.

You broke the kiss and a gasp left your lips. Your hands released his hair and slid slowly on the back of his neck then his shoulders. You didn’t say a word and Hisoka didn’t try to speak either. There was no need for words and both of you were perfectly aware of it. The atmosphere in the room was electric. Your breathing was deep and slow, as if you were trying to control that fire which was growing in your veins.

Your fingers traced the muscles on his chest without any shame. You tilted your head to the side to leave him more space when Hisoka bent over you to nip on your neck, leaving bite marks here and there that will be visible even after the night.

You didn’t try to stop him. You didn’t _want_ to stop him. And the moan of pleasure that left your lips was enough to tell him not to.

His lips were on yours again, kissing you with that same previous hunger. But this time, his hands grabbed your legs and lifted you so easily in his arms and against the bedroom’s wall. Your own arms wrapped around his neck. Your nails scratched his back and a shiver went down your spine when you felt his own arousal against your thigh. Was he going to take you roughly against the wall? It was your first thought but no. You felt him moving and your back left the wall to meet the mattress when he dropped you on the bed.

Towering and looking down at you, the Magician wasn’t even trying to hide himself: his eyes were devouring you whole. You swallowed thickly and didn’t look away. After all, the sight of him naked was marvelous, you couldn’t deny it. This time, you followed that line getting down to his hip then on his manhood. God… he _was_ marvelous.

“Enjoying the view, my dear?”

Your eyes looked back at him. A hand on his hip, his fingers were brushing his hair back from his face. He was smiling, apparently enjoying the way you were looking at him.

“Less words. More action.” you said deadpan.

A gleam of surprise went on his face. A surprise that quickly vanished as he put a knee on the bed to come closer to you, that usual smirk on his lips.

“With pleasure.” he cooed, almost in a whisper.

In a matter of time, the Magician got rid of the bath robe and pushed you back on the bed to lay down. With a chuckle, he used his Bungee Gum to tie your wrists together to the bed frame, making sure you couldn’t move your arms.

“Hisoka! What the f-”

The remaining of your words died in your throat as your body arched suddenly when you’ve felt his tongue on your clit. You glanced down and saw the red haired man between your opened legs. When? You bit your lower lip to suppress a whine and closed your eyes, hiding your face against the crook of your arm.

The wet muscle was circling slowly on your swollen bud. His hands were making sure to keep your legs opened for him as he slid on your slit and pushed inside you. You tried to move your arms but the Bungee Gum wasn’t going to release you. So you’ve bitten more hardly on your lip until you felt the taste of your own blood while Hisoka was eating you without a shame, his tongue swirling inside your walls. The sound of your muffled voice echoed in the room and your mind went dizzy, unable to think properly. All of your senses were harassed by what the man was doing to you.

You pulled more hardly on your wrists as you felt your own pleasure building up slowly but surely. You wanted to warn him, telling him that you were close. His sharp nails dug into your thighs to keep you in place and you whined in pain and pleasure. Until your back arched violently when you fell into a climax, your mind going blank for a moment.

When you regained your full consciousness, the Bungee Gum was gone and Hisoka was next to you, kneeling on the bed. Your eyes met his and went down slowly on his cock as his hand went through your hair with a light pressure. You got the message and didn’t hesitate.

Turning on your side, your lips caressed his length, quickly replaced by your tongue. You closed your eyes as you took him in your mouth, your saliva helping you to slide in and out in a slow motion. You could feel his hand going with your movement and you heard a sigh of pleasure coming from him. It was rewarding and you put much more efforts in your doing. Your hand joined your mouth, sliding along with it on his shaft as your tongue was curling around the top of his length, the taste of precum lingering on your taste buds.

A low growl came to your ears. The hand in your hair became more firm. Hisoka pulled you away from him and released. You took a deep breath and you could still have his salty taste on your tongue. His lips crashed on yours more eagerly before his hands managed your body as if it was nothing and you ended up turning your back at him.

A quick glance over your shoulder and you saw him guiding his way to your wet entrance. Your fingers clenched on the poor pillows, almost ripping them apart when he found his way inside you. He remained still for a couple of minutes and you didn’t know if it was because he was letting you adjusting to his size or himself getting used to your tightness. In any way, a muffled moan left you when he started moving.

Since when hadn’t you taken so much pleasure with a man? You couldn’t tell but Hisoka was definitely someone you would remember for a very long time.

Your voice started filling the room and you didn’t even try to restrain it this time. You moved along with him, trying to fight in your own way to gain control. You could hear his voice next to your ear but weren’t sure what he was saying. Something like “ _beautiful_ ” and “ _I like you that way_ ” but maybe it was just your imagination. His arms were beside your head and for a moment, his fingers grabbed yours and held on them as he was pushing harder and quicker inside you.

The gravity changed suddenly when he chose to reverse your roles. A small break as you were now facing him, looking down at the Magician. His red hair was sticking to his face by the sweat and you knew you were in the same situation, feeling your own hair on your shoulders and back.

His hands stayed on your hips, telling you silently to move again. You followed his lead, riding him the way he wanted you to do. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Your hands grabbed his arms after being on his chest, your nails digging into his skin. Your legs and thighs were becoming sore but you pushed further more, keeping part of your mind away from the new climax that was building deep in your core again. But it was before your felt Hisoka’s fingers on your swollen clit, making your eyes widened.

“Wait -!”

Too late… and you fell into a powerful climax, a dying scream on your lips as you felt the Magician pushing one last time into you. Your walls violently clenched around him, filling you with hot cum strings. Your mind went dizzy. Stars and lights were dancing before your eyes and you couldn’t think anymore.

Your body fell on the side and a powerful arm grabbed you before you hit the bed. Between your heavy eyelids, you saw the smile on Hisoka’s features as he bent towards you. His lips grazed your ear and a whisper came to you before you surrendered to slumber:

“That was my lullaby.”


End file.
